


Praises For You. {SapnapxReader Oneshot}

by CarnationTakia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Bullying, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Minecraft, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, Sapnap needs love, Self-Hatred, Tags Are Hard, Triggers, Tumblr: CarnationTakia, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnationTakia/pseuds/CarnationTakia
Summary: After receiving a bunch of hate from Twitter about Sapnap's self image, he begins to doubt himself and skip meals. How long can he keep this up while you come over to stay a few nights?
Relationships: Reader/Sapnap, Sapnap - Relationship, Sapnap/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 300





	Praises For You. {SapnapxReader Oneshot}

**Author's Note:**

> !THIS ONESOT IS FROM MY TUMBLR PAGE; @carnationtakia ON TUMBLR!
> 
> A/N: Hello Everyone! Before we get into reading this Sapnap x Reader Oneshot please be sure to read the TRIGGER WARNINGS BEFORE HAND! I’ve seen a lot of unnecessary and undeserved hate towards Sapnap. I became a fan a couple of months ago and seeing all the hate inspired me to write a small oneshot on how I would’ve wanted to help Sapnap through the hate. Enjoy :)
> 
> We love Sapnap <3
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Slight Eating Disorder (Starving themself) and Body shaming.
> 
> FORGIVE ME FOR ANY TYPOS!!! ILL WORK ON IT!!!

Nick let out a breath of defeat as he was once again killed in a game of Minecraft Manhunt match between Dream, George, and Bad. He threw his head back, groaning out of frustration, he just needed to kill Dream so his team could win, but even that seemed difficult to do with the green blocked male towering himself block by block. His eyes scanned the chat to see his fans also frustrated but cheering him and or Dream on.

“Let’s go!” Dream yelled causing his microphone to peak. The rest of the boys let out noises in defeat as they lost another round. “How long have we been at this for?” Nick asked, as he tried using his bow and arrows on Dream who was busy fighting the Ender Dragon. “Just- enough- YES!” He screamed once he managed to kill off the mob. Nick couldn’t help but roll his eyes, already predicting the male’s win. “God damnit!” Sapnap yelled which was later followed by Bad’s “Language!” the group congratulated Dream on his victory.

“This was a good stream.” Dream said, as the end of the stream came to a halt. “That’s because you won, muffin head.” Bad nagged, clearly distressed. Dream only chuckled it off and sighed happily. “You guys just suck at beating me, I’m too good.” “Alright no need to blow smoke up your own ass.” George stated, also a bit ticked off at the loss of him and his teammates.

The half greek male checked him phone, seeing twitter posts and spams from his friends and fans.

“When is the next RP stream happening?” Bad queered, “Probably tomorrow or the day after- whenever Tommy and the rest of them are free honestly.” Dream answered followed by Bad and George’s occasional comments on the RP Scripts. Nick scrolled through the replies and tags on his latest Twitter feed only to be presented with negative responses. He dove in more, thinking it was from how he fucked up the gameplay this stream but no, as his thumb glided up the screen, scrolling down through tweets, he saw many that made his heart sink.

_**@JDgamer123: Bruh Sapnap is so fucking fat does this guy EVER eat a salad?** _

**_> reply to @JDgamer123 by @S4allin0tf0und: IKR LIKE ALL THIS MAN TALKS ABOUT IS FOOD kinda embarrassing lolol _ **

**_@SapnapHP_: He should take care of all that fucking acne, gross._ **

Hetapped off the tweet scrolling down to get it off his mind but it was no use. He stumbled upon many more tweets.

**_@Jackelolzes: Sapnap shouldn’t be part of The Dream Team._ **

_**@Tersjode380: Sapnap is ugly yall idk what the fans be simping over.** _

_**@EWSAPNAP: LMFAOO GLAD I’M NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT THINKS HE’S ANNOYING AND UNATTRACTIVE HADHKADLKIJDS** _

Tweets about his weight and appearance made him frown, a lump in his throat as his eyes began to burn. His stomach growled lowly as he checked the time, it was half past 4. Hunger washed over him silently as he realized he hadn’t had lunch. When did he eat breakfast again? His cats mewled from under the bed waking up from their long awaited naps. Lazily crawling over to his feet, letting out small cries indicating they were starving.

Nick turned back to the discord call, unmuting himself. “Hey, guys I gotta head out, the cats are hungry.” He explained getting ready to leave the call. The rest of the boys said their goodbyes as Sapnap left the call. He got up and left to his kitchen the three felines and one pup trailing behind him.

The pets munched happily away on their food whilst Nick tossed the empty food cans into the trash. His stomach growled once more, a faint pain leading after, he glanced at the fridge. Opening it, he looked around as saw fruits, veggies, left overs, and take out boxes. He went to grab some food but stopped abruptly when he was reminded of the tweets. His tummy churned and he slammed the fridge door shut. Walking over to the bathroom.

Going over to the sink and washing his face with cold water he looked back up at the mirror. Suddenly all his facial features felt more prominent. He looked bigger, he felt bigger, he looked down at his hands that gripped the end of the sink, they looked chubby. Nick looked back up, his face seemed fatter, he could see a double chin that he’s never noticed before. His eyes burned once again.

_**All he saw was pure uglyness.** _

Maybe the fans were right, maybe he needed to loose a few pounds. He also knew that he shouldn’t let a few haters get to him but, it’s hard to take his own words in consideration. Nick decided to take a shower to get his mind off both hunger, and the negative tweets.

When he had gotten out after 40 minutes, he went back into his room to see missed calls and texts from you. His best friend, only best friend that lived near by. He checked them.

**Y/n: DUDE ITS FREEZINGSDK**

**Y/n: Can I stay over at your place for a while until the rain stops?**

**Y/n: NICK REPLYY**

**Y/n: I CALLED YOU LIKE 3 TIMES WHERE ARE YOU**

**Y/n: Aight whatever imma come over anyways**

**Y/n: See you in 20 mins**

The last text had been sent five minutes ago which meant he had a good 15 minutes to get his house and himself ready. He rushed to get his clothes on and got busy cleaning the house.

—-

You had knocked on the door, Nick wasted no time to open it for you, “Y/n!-oh, what’s this?” “Ah- just some thank you gifts.” You stumble inside, walking over to his dining table, placing the two large bags on the table. He followed behind peering over your shoulder. “Thank you gifts? What?” “For letting me stay over.” You responded, slipping off your coat, and handing it on the coat rack as well as kicking off your shoes and placing them on the shoe shelf. “You invited yourself in dumbass.” He retaliated. You roll your eyes, “Shut up, I’mma take a shower now so- hope you don’t mind!” You left to wash your yourself up. Nick sat in his room, scrolling through twitter to see more tweets this time.

**_@DreamTTTEAm: George is sooo much more attractive than Sapnap, @Sapnap take notes bahaha_ **

**_@YuRfeverD4REAM: He should keep that camera off- then I can eat my food without gagging._ **

**_@RonHabi: @Sapnap you’re fat._ **

He scrolled down to see replies and likes only growing. He couldn’t help but believe it at this point. Maybe they had a point. Maybe he was-

“Boo!” Y/n screamed from behind him, he jumped, exiting the tab. He turned around ready to yell at you but he noticed the towel wrapped around your body, hair dripping with water and falling onto your skin. The water drops then sliding down your body and towards your cleavage. His face heated as he shut his eyes, “BRO-WHAT THE FU- WEAR SOME CLOTHES!” You couldn’t help but cackle at his innocent act. “I need to know where to get clothes from. I didn’t bring my own.” You explained, he got up and rushed to his closet throwing a pair of sweat pants and a large hoodie over his shoulder.

You managed to catch them “Thank youuu” You sang while leaving back to the guest room. He turned back to his PC. Shaking his head, he shut it off and left to the living room with his phone in hand, he sat on his couch petting his feline friends whilst he waited for his best friend. You.

The minute you came out of the guest room his eyes flew to you in his attire. It didn’t really phase him since you’ve stayed at his house before, but seeing you in his t-shirt did bring a unidentifiable feeling up in his chest. You hair was still quite damp but you didn’t seem to care. Walking over to the large bags you pulled out food containers and boxes. “Alright get your ass over here we’re gonna eat.” You instructed, Nick raised an eyebrow. “You brought food?” “As a thank you gift, yes. As late lunch? also yes.” You pulled out a chair and sat down. “C’mon, let’s eat! I got chinese take out.” 

“Oh- n-” He took a whiff of the freshly made goods, his mouth watered slightly. “Ah- nah I’m not hungry.” He said, shaking his head, hand resting on his stomach. You paused your movements. “What? What did you eat?” “Uh- I had uhm…McDonalds.” He lied, you stared at him for a while. “Okay. I’ll save some food for you then. You can have the rest.” You stated, pulling out chopsticks and a spoon. “Thanks, I think I’ll uh- head to my room. Knock if you need anything.” “cool..”

He made his way upstairs, closing the door behind him as he collapsed onto his bed, hearing the faint squeak under his weight. He looked over to his phone, he couldn’t help but see the same old hate tweets, about his looks, weight, voice, everything. It began to affect him on a high scale. His stomach growled once again but he didn’t care. he threw his phone to the side and decided to sleep the hunger away.

——

You were scrolling through Twitter, hearing about the trending DreamNotFound fanfictions. Seeing all types of fanart and tweets which made you chuckle, you scrolled further to see a few new tweets and stream from Sapnap. You looked through his tweets and saw that he had liked a tweet that made your eyebrow raise.

_**@JDgamer123: Bruh Sapnap is so fucking fat does this guy EVER eat a salad?** _

_What the fuck?_

_Why did he like the tweet?_

You scrolled through the tweet thread to see more hate, and found even more tweet threads about on Nick’s weight, looks, and overall character. You were furious, as to why people could be so vulgar with their words as well as why your best friend would support this negative behaviour towards him. You stomped over to his room, knocking on the door. 

“Nick open up!” You call from the other side of the door. There was no response though. “Nick? Can we talk please?” You beg, knocking once more, but he didn’t reply. “I’m coming in, you better not be naked or some shit.” You warn opening the door slowly. Faint snores could be heard, that’s when it clicked to you that he was probably asleep. You walk in to see Nick clutching a pillow close to his chest while his messy hair and slightly parted lips let out soft noises.

His eyes were shut, calm, his breathing inhales were relaxed. You crouched down to his level, a few centimeters away from the edge of the bed. You stared at him, eyes gazing over every facial feature possible. The messy chestnut brown hair cut short, his slightly bushy eyebrows, his somewhat pale skin, thin pink lips, his nose that you always found adorable. Your eyes trailed down to his small stubble that began to grow around his chin and jawline. His large arms wrapped tightly around the plush pillow.

_**He looks ethereal.** _

_Why couldn’t he see that himself?_

You lips morphed into a frown as you leaned on your crossed arms that laid on your arms. The window to his room was wide open so the cool breeze had rushed in. His hair blew onto his face which looked a bit uncomfortable as he tried to squint it away. You decided to slowly move the hair out of his way so he could sleep soundly.

“Mmhn.” He groaned while trying to pry off your cold fingertips. You retreated your hand, and decided to take a quick nap yourself. It was pretty late. You walked off to the hallway closing the bedroom door behind you. 

Falling onto the large guest bedroom bed you turned on your phone in the dark room. The faint sound of the thunder storm outside could be heard as well as the trees swaying back and forth.

You looked through the tweets, they were revolting. 

You couldn’t bare dealing with looking at them, you decided to send a tweet out yourself.

**@y/n.pandas:**

**For all those people who really think they got a big dick to make fun of someone’s body or even remotely BULLY SOMEONE ELSE’S APPEARANCE just cause your ass isn’t confident enough to like YOUR OWN, just shows how low you are to Society. Do better you fucking assholes.**

The minute you had tweeted it, likes and replies came flourishing like a snow storm. _You were a streamer afterall._

**_> @dreamwastaken2: Period sis. Jokes aside I totally agree with this._ **

**_> @georgenotfound: Say it louder for the assholes at the back._ **

**_> @tommyinnit: I stan one women. This is my reason why._ **

**_> @quackity: You never fail to amaze me Y/n :D I agree 100% Body shaming hurts and so does Bullying._ **

**_> @y/n.pandas.fanpage: YESSS YALL TAKE NOTES SMH_ **

**_> @y/nnnnfan101: Go off Queen_ **

**_> @corpse_husband: :)) yes._ **

**_> @justaminx: ^ Big pussy power right here._ **

**_> @nihaachu: ^^^!!!_ **

**_> @hugs4sapnap: Is this about Sapnap?_ **

You smile at the replies from your fans and friends. Turning off your phone, you fell asleep. _Hopefully the message gets to him._

The next morning you were up and at it in the kitchen, in attempt to make a good breakfast turned out into picking up two subway specials from Subway for brunch. You made it home in time to hear the sink running in the washroom. 

Unpacking all of the food you brought you made sure that Lily, Storm and Mogwai had gotten their daily cat meals. “Here ya go, enjoy little munchies!” Rushing back to the kitchen to grab the drinks that sat on the counter. “Nick!” You call from the kitchen, he trudged in yawning tiredly. “Yeah? Why are you yelling-” His eyes fell upon the food set up nicely on the table. 

You walked in with two large drinks at hand.

“You…brought Subway?” He asked perplexed.

“Yeah! Your favourite.” You pull out a chair for him and one for yourself. “I tried making breakfast but that didn’t go well, so I thought I would buy us lunch!” You sat down. “Come on! let’s eat” Shooting him your signature cute smile.

He knew he couldn’t say no to that and you knew as well.

“Uh- okay. Sure.” He responded sitting across from you. 

You both began to eat. Well- you did. Nick seemed to be taking small bites here and there, mostly sipping away at his drink. You noticed this and curved an eyebrow. “What’s wrong? Meatball subs are your favourite.” You inclined, he shook his head, “Nothing, it’s-nothing I’m just not that hungry.” 

_oh._

“Oh. Okay, well- do you want me to make you something else? I can order-”   
“No. No it’s fine I’m just not feeling…the best y’know?” He got up with his drink, “I have to stream in 5 anyways. Thank you for the uh food.” He turned around and left to his room. You put down your sub. “Yeah…totally.” You mumbled sadly as you looked at the barely touched sandwich. A few nibbles taken out of it from a few angles but other than that- it was left untouched. 

You finished the rest of your sandwich and drink, tossing the waste into the garbage and neatly packing Nick’s leftovers into the fridge. You sat on the couch looking through social media and a few fan edits, post, and memes from your viewers. That’s when you got the notif from twitch.

## TWITCH: SAPNAP IS LIVE! 

You wasted no time to click on it and tune in.

When the screen had loaded you noticed that the camera was off. The one he would have on while playing was now turned off. _What?_ Youtook a look at the chat to see if any of his fans had noticed- which they did. 

**Why is your face cam off??**

**SAPNAP WHERES YOUR FACE**

**Sippy cup lets see ur faceee :((**

**Sap are u ok?**

**He deleted all his streams with the face cams.**

“Wait what?” You say louder than expected, you left the stream to look at his older ones. _There were more than this._ All of the ones that were left had no face cam. _Nick_ …

You turned off your phone and bit your nail anxiously. You didn’t want Nick to feel like this, he didn’t deserve it- no one did. It made your heart ache to see that he was targeted, and the tweets were ruthless, no filter, all pure revolting hate. Nick wasn’t eating and that’s what was worrying you even more.

He believed them.

It angered you, more than ever to see him starving himself just because of assholes online.

Maybe, you could help him? Dinner was still an option left and you were sure his stomach was drooling for some good food. 

What did he enjoy? Maybe some home cooked food could do the trick. You flunked breakfast but dinner should be a piece of cake. Jumping off the couch you rushed over to the kitchen to prepare the meal.

\---

“Alright guys, thanks for coming to the stream. I’ll see you guys in a few, stay safe. Night” Nick finished off before ending the stream. He rolled back his chair and got up, taking a nice stretch decided to switch his hoodie for a larger jumper that was thinner. He yawned and opened the door to be wafted with the scent of steak and other side dishes. He walked down the hall to see you frantically setting up the plates of food.

“What- Y/n?” He asked bewildered. You turned to him, shooting him a bashful smile. “Hey! I made some dinner- I figured it would make up for the subway.” You commented wiping the beads of sweat off your head. You pulled out a chair for him. 

“Wanna eat?” You asked, praying that he would accept.

Nick looked at the food, his stomach growling loudly, a pang of unbearable pain shooting through his stomach. He looked distressed, annoyed, angry.

“Do I look like a fucking child to you?” He sneered.

You were caught off guard. Laughing it off thinking it was his sarcasm.

“What?- No I was just-”

“Fucking hell Y/n. I’m not fucking hungry. You’re feeding me like I’m some sorta fucking child that can’t take care of themselves. What are you trying to get at?” He began yelling, you hated it when people yelled at you so you decided to fight back. He took a step closer to you trying to come off as intimidating.

“I’m sorry for trying to help you out. It’s my fault for giving a single fuck about your health.” You spat back, he was frustrated, but not because of you. The hunger and pain was getting to him.

“God you’re so annoying! I can take care of myself damnit! Why are you trying to shove food down my throat twenty four fucking seven?”

“because-”

“Why? Because I live by myself and can’t take care of myself? Do I look like a pig to you?”

“What? no Nick-”

“Or is it because I look fucking fat? Because I’m overweight and you just assume that I need to eat a lot.” 

_Okay what the fuck?_

“ ** _Nicholas_** what the actual fuck?” He seemed star struck at the use of his real name. You’ve only used it when you were serious, but even that as a rare occasion. He stopped, seeing how angry and hurt you were, how upclose he was.

“Y/n, fuck, shit, wait I-”

“No. You fucking listen to me.” You slam the oven mits on the dining table.

“I’ve been working my ass off to make sure you’ve been eating because you’ve been starving yourself. Why? because you’d rather listen to a few dickheads online instead of paying attention to your fans and friends who love and care about you? I couldn’t give less of a fuck about how you look, nor do your fans and everyone else. You’re hurting yourself and it hurts me Nicholas. I just want to take care of you but you’re pushing that away.” Your voice cracks towards the end. Your whole body burning angirly. He stared at you back, eyes pervaded with guilt. 

“Enjoy your meal.” You finished off scoffing a you take a final look at him before leaving off and walking to the guest room, slamming it shut. He stood there, looking at the meal you prepared.

A nice bowl of mashed potatoes, air fried veggies and fries, two well sized steaks, a glass of wine, and his favorite cake in a box to top it all off. He couldn’t go back to your room to apologize, almost feeling the thick tension between you. He sat down on the chair you pulled out for him and decided to finally eat. Hesistanly piercing the silver fork into the medium rare meat, he slowly brought it to his hungry lips.

The bite of each dish filled his taste buds with an assortments of flavors that made his mouth water all over again. He managed to eat his portion in less than thirty minutes, he hadn’t realized how hungry he was until he sat back and saw his clean plate. He decided to do the dishes which took another good twenty minutes and then went back to his room. Before that, he stopped in front of the guest room door. You had been there for a while and you hadn’t had dinner.

He knocked on the door. “Uh- can I come in?” He asked from the other side, he heard a faint mumble and opened the door. He saw the faint outline of your body under the duvet. He sat down. “I’m…I’m sorry.” He apologized, Nick sat at the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry for yelling and just not listening to you. I shouldn’t have been so dense it-”

“It’s fine.” You cut off. He stopped, turning over to look at you.

“Did you eat?”

“Wh-”

“Did you eat?”

“yeah.” 

You poked your head out from under the duvet. 

“Good. Come lay down.”

“But I just ate-”

You stared at him.

“Nick.”

“okay…” He laid down, facing you.

Usually it would be normal to be a few meters away from each other but this was new. 

“I’m sorry for yelling.”

“It’s alright. I get why you did and I don’t blame you for it.”

You both stared at each other for a while. Once again staring the his soft eyes, clean fluffy hair, and his adorable jumper. 

“You look cute.” You complimented which caught him off guard. “H-Huh?”

You place your hand on his face, caressing it softly. Feeling the heat rise under your delicate touch. His eyes watched closely with every move you made. He could feel your cold hand softly rubbing the side of his face. This was all so new, these upcoming feelings that were suppressed; were now setting into motion. 

“God I love your eyes.” You complimented quietly, he didn’t really know how to react except just give a shy nod.

You continued praising him, knowing that it was giving him a positive effect.

“Your skin is so soft, and you give the best hugs, you’re the sweetest human being with such a unique personality. Your voice is so soothing and you are just so comforting to be around Nick.” 

His eyes seemed to burn, they were watering up, _was he crying?_

“I-..I’m…I don’t….” He seemed to be stammering over his words, confused and nervous on how to respond to such praises.

“You believe me when I say you’re handsome right?” You asked, staring deeply into his eyes. He only hesitated a slight nod.

“Good…I have another question.”

“Yeah?” He asked, curious on what you might have in mind.

“Can…” You waited, he shook his head waiting for you to continue.

**_“Can I kiss you?”_ **

Did he hear that right? His best friend wanted to kiss him? Really? He never thought it would happen. He wasted no time to close the gap in between you both. His soft lips moving onto yours in a rhythmic pattern. Low moans left both of your mouths as you felt sparks fly all over your body.

_**This felt good. This felt right.** _

You pulled away, smiling fondly at him out of breath. Both of your faces flushed and lips shiny and wet from…moments before. You could both feel the heat radiating of each other’s body and you both knew for sure that you didn’t see the other one as ‘just a friend’ anymore.

“Are you okay with… going uh…more?” He asked awkwardly. You giggled and nodded your head.

“God you’re adorable. I love you Nicholas.”

**“I love you too Y/n."**


End file.
